only you
by aftajunya
Summary: Kita terpisah, tapi aku merindukanmu... kenapa kau harus terus bersamaku? Kenapa kita terpisah? Changkyu... BoyXBoy


**Only you**

**Hanya kamu,  
jika bukan kamu,  
aku tidak bisa diperbaiki  
aku tidak mampu bernapas lagi...**

Namja tinggi itu tersenyum lebar mentap namja satu lagi yang berlari kecil kearahnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.  
"Mianhae,terlambat." Serunya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Gwenchana..." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar. Bahkan senyum yang terlaru lebar untuk hati yang terluka sangat berat, seperti kau ingin berlari namun kau takkan bisa. Seperti kau mendengarkan sebuah lagu penyemangat yang mengebu-gebu namun takkan ada yang bisa kau lakukan hanya mampu mendengar seperti itu juga perasaan ini, ingin diungkapkan namun tak bisa. Bukan karena perasaan ini salah atau karena abnormal tapi karena apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu hanya akan menjadi anganmu saja. I'm Falling without you...

Namja itu lalu melepaskan pelukkannya. "Hari ini hanya milik kita berdua." Ucapnya lalu menggandeng tangan namja yang satu lagi. "Hari ini Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Shim Changmin." Serunya sambil mulai berjalan ntah kemana, dia bahkan tidak tahu arah yang harus diambilnya, hanya mampu mengenggam tangan itu tanpa mampu meyimpannya untuknya.

Namja yang satu lagi hanya membiarkan tangannya digenggam, lalu mengikuti langkaah kaki namja yang ada didepannya, menatap punggung yang selalu dipelukkan dari belakang utuk terakhir kali, menatap surai hitam yang takkan dapat dielus sesuka hatinya, merasakan hangatnya jari-jari itu terpaut dengan begitu sempurna.

8 januari 1993  
"Kau kenapa menangis?"Tanyanya dengan tampang begong. "Kau jelek jika menangis tau." Namja yang ditanya itu hanya diam saja, masih menundukan wajahnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. "Hehehe..." Dia tertawa sebentar. "Kau takut? Aku akan baik-baik saja, Shim Changmin." Ucapnya sambil mengelus surai hitam yang ada dihadapannya.  
Changmin mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau berdarah,kyu." Serunya.  
Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sedikit. "Hanya luka ringan, lihat darahnya sudah hilang." Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam milik kembaranya yang lahir beberapa menit lebih lama darinya. "Aku hanya jatuh bukan mati,minnie. Jadi jangan terlalu bersedih seperti itu."  
"Tapi... Tapi kyu berdarah karena aku..."  
Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum pelan lalu memeluk changmin sambil mengusap punggung namja itu. Ah, twinsnya ini mudah sekali menangis anak umur 5 tahun yang sedikit cengeng. "Aku akan selalu ada disisimu,minnie. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, walau sedetikpun aku janji."

.

18 Februari 1996  
"Saengil cukkae, kyu..." Namja kecil itu menatap foto kecil yang ada dikamarnya, ini tahun ke tiga baginya setelah berpisah dengan twinsnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tinggal dengan eommanya di Amerika setalah perpisahan kedua orangtuanya, sekarang namanya bukan lagi Cho Changmin tapi sudah berubah menjadi Shim Changmin. Namja kecil itu tidak tahu apapun tentang semua ini, pagi itu tepat pada tanggal 6 januari 1994 saat ia membuka mata semuanya berubah, kamarnya berbeda, aroma, suasana, bahkan tidak ada lagi belahan jiwanya yang lahir beberapa menit lebih cepat darinya. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri dikamar putih itu.

.  
18 Februari 1996  
"Bogoshipo minnieya~" Dia menatap lilin yang telah meleleh separuh ditempat itu begitu ramai ada appa dan eommanya yang baru serta begitu banyak teman-temannya namun semua terasa hampa. Disudut kecil hatinya terasa sangat kesepian.  
"Kyu tiup lilinnya.. Lihat, lilinnya sudah hampir habis." Seru appanya sambil mengelus surai hitamnya.  
Namja kecil itu hanya mengangguk lalu mulai berdoa didalam hatinya. "Tuhan aku ingin bertemu dengan minnie, aku ingin kami seperti dulu lagi. Tuhan kabulkan doa ku." Ucapnya dalam hati lalu meniup lilin itu.

.  
Kyuhyun berjalan pelan sambil mengenggam tangan itu menuju sebuah bukit kecil, mengeratkan rengkuhan jari-jari itu. Jari-jari yang takkan bisa digenggamnya lagi. Jari-jari yang akan terlepas secepat mungkin jari-jari yang akan sangat dirindukannya.  
Mereka berdua duduk diatas bukit kecil itu. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara yang ada hanya kekosongan atau perasaan tidak ingin saling melepaskan.  
"Appa sudah memberitahukannya padaku." Seru namja itu mengintrupsi kekosongan yang terjadi. "Cukkae, hyung. Siwon memang pantas menjadi calon pendampingmu." Kata-kata yang sangat sulit untuk diucapkan. Bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu saja sudah menyayat satu lagi goresan dihatinya. Dia bahkan masih ingat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan kyuhyunnya sejak mereka berdua dipisahkan. Ia ingat tepat pada 3 Maret 2008.  
Namja tampan dan tinggi bernama Shim Changmin itu baru saja keluar dari pintu kepala sekolah untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Besok dia bisa datang menjadi murid baru di SMA ternama No. 1 sekorea selatan ini. Bahkan senyum lebar tercetak indah diwajahnya, terlalu indah malahan. Ia akan mendaftarkan dirinya ke eskul sains khusus matematika sekarang juga.  
Dengan langkah yang mantap ia berjalan pelan menyelusuri koridor sekolahnya, sampai ia berhenti pada sebuah pintu yang bertulisan sains M untuk matematika, ia membuka pintu itu gk pelan tanpa berbunyi sedikitpun, Ruangan itu hanya terisi beberapa bangku dan meja lalu sebuah papan tulis dan sebuah meja guru mirip dengan ruangan kelas biasa saja. Ah, dia lupa dan seorang namja yang sedang asik mencoret-coter kertas yang ada dimejanya.  
"Mian, apakah benar ini ruangan untuk Club matematika di sekolah ini?" Ucapnya masih berdiri di depan pintu yang telah ditutupnya itu.  
Namja yang asik dengan kertas-kertas itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap sosok namja satu lagi yang ada di depannya. "Ya, ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah ketusnya.  
Namja yang didepan pintu itu langsung berlari kecil menuju meja yang sudah ada penghuninya itu lalu memeluk namja satu lagi dari belakang. Namja yang dipeluk itu diam beberapa saat lalu meronta-ronta.  
"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Lepaskan."  
"Aku merindukanmu, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapnya ditelinga namja yang dipeluknya itu. "Aku Cho Changmin, kau tak mengingat kembaranmu sendiri?"  
Cho kyuhyun langsung terdiam tak bergerak tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Sumpah dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika sekarang twinsnya yang sudah begitu lama pergi sekarang sedang memeluknya. "Benarkah ini Changmin?"  
"Kau kira siapa? Mana ada oranglain yang berani memeluk kyuhyun yang terkenal evil ini." Ujar changmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

.  
"Kau harus berjanji bahagia dengannya." Changmin mentap twinsnya dengan senyum lebar. Bahkan ketika hatinya berisi ribuaan jarum yang menancap erat, namun apa yang akan terjadi jika dia mempertahankan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia miliki melebihi batasnya. Dia menatap rerumputan yang bergoyang ditiup angin dan beberapa helai daun yang sudah menguning dan terbang tertiup angin.  
ia ingin menjadi seperti dedaunan itu atau rerumputan yang bergoyang itu mereka terlihat bebas tanpa harus menghadapi apa yang ia alami sekarang, ia ingin semua ini tidak terjadi dengannya ia ingin pergi namun ia tidak mampu.  
"Aku akan lebih baahagia jika kita bisa bersama. Kenapa kau membiarkan aku harus memilihnya?" Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, meyesali segala yang telah ia lakukan semua kesalahannya. Kesalahannya terlambat menggetahui semua perasaanannya, dan sekarang ia yang harus menanggung semua ini.  
"Ini semua benar hyung, kau lebih baik dengannya daripada dengan aku. Kita twins hyung. Kita tidak boleh melebihi batasnya." Ucapnya walaupun sebarnya ia ingin egois ingin menyimpan seorang cho kyuhyun untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan ingin menangis bahkan menjerit-jerit jika ia mampu, tapi semua seakan terpenjara dengan dirinya sendiri.

.  
9 Agustus 2010  
Kyuhyun baru saja pulang setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Hari ini ia sangat lelah seharian ia harus menyelesaikan tugas yang membuatnya penat, ia bahkan sangat enek melihat tingkah ketua osisnya Choi siwon. Kenapa ia harus menyelesaikan tugas dengan namja itu.  
Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia jika sekarang twinsnya sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan pandangan yang terus tertuju padanya.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku, minnie?"  
"Aku ingin tidur denganmu hyung. Kau mengacuhkanku seharian ini dan malah lebih sibuk dengan ketua osis sok itu." Changmin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun mentap changmin yang asik tidur di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu mengganti bajunya dan membersihkan wajahnya. Setelah selesai melakukan rutinitasnya sebelum tidur, ia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping changmin.  
Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kyuhyun, meraih tubuh kyuhyun untuk memeluknya. "Kau mengacuhkan ku hyung." Namja itu mendengus.  
"Mianhae, aku sibuk sekali dengan urusan osis." Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya dengan minnienya mencari kehangatan dan rasa nyaman dengan twinsnya, seakan ia kembali kesaat-saat ia masih kecil dan selalu tidur dipeluk oleeh minnienya.  
"Kau itu milikku hyung! Aku tidak suka twins ku bersama dengan oranglain."  
Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, mungkin ini dampak karena mereka pernah terpisahkan dan sekarang hubungan mereka jadi semakin erat dan tidak ingin dipisahkan lagi. "Nde, arraseo. Mianhe minnie aku tadi benar-benar sibuk."  
Changmin mengelus punggung kyuhyun, "Aku mengerti tapi jangan diulangi lagi, ya!" Ucapnya lalu mengecup puncak kepala kyuhyun. "Tidurlah,hyung."

. _  
"Aku mungkin bisa bilang kita tidak boleh melewati batas tapi aku bener-benar ingin menyimpanmu hanya untukku, jika aku mampu tapi aku tidak mampu. Aku bisa gila jika harus merelakanmu tapi aku juga bisa menjadi penghalang jika terus mempertahannkanmu."_ Batin changmin. Ia memeluk hyung tercintanya, hyung yang selalu menjadi nomor satu untuknya, hyung yang lahir beberapa menit darinya. Hyung yang tidak tahu rahasia terbesarnya.  
"Hyung harus bahagian dengan mantan ketua osis songong itu." Ucap changmin. "Aku juga akan menemukan seseorang yang akan aku cintai." Changmin tersenyum lebar.  
"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin pergi dariku? Minnie hentikan ini semua." Air mata kyuhyun mulai menetes. "Aku... aku tidak bisa... aku tidak bisa hidup denganya aku tidak akan bahagia dengannya, aku hanya akan hidup bahagia dengan minnie twinsku." Kyuhyun mengenggam kedua tangan changmin. "Hari ini, hari kita berdua. Kenapa kau mambahas semua ini? Kenapa?"  
Changmin memeluk kyuhyun, memeluk erat hyungnya. Menyalurkan rasa hangat. "Ini semua baik untuk kita bersama,kyunnie ku sayang." Changmin merengangkan pelukannya lalu mengecup bibir twinsnya, rasa asin dari air matanya itu menjadi rasa terutama disini.  
Setelah beberapa menit berlalu kecupan lembut itu beraakhir, changmin mengapus lelehan air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. "kau tak seharusnya menangis,kyunnie." Changmin tersenyum lebar, "Aku akan sangat berdosa jika membuat kyunnie ku menangis."  
"Kau yang membuatku menangis, kau membuatku seperti ini. Kau yang membuatku mencintaimu. Kau yang seharusnya tidak perlu mengikutiku untuk lahir bersamaku." Omel kyuhyun. "Kau yang selalu mengikat eratku bersamamu. Ini salahmu minnie!"  
"Iya ini semua salahku. Maafkan aku... maafkan aku harus mengikatmu bersamaku. Sekarang aku kan melepaskanmu."  
"ANDWE...ANDWE... kau tidak bisa melakukan itu semua minnie..."  
Changmin hanya diam, diam mentap rerumputan. Dia tidak bisa kembali lagi.. Semua sudah jelas dia tidak akan bisa bersama kyuhyun, sekuat apapun ia pada akhirnya kyuhyun yang akan tersakiti jika harus bersamanya. Kyuhyun yang akan terluka, menderita dan juga kesepian. Dia tidak ingin itu semua terjadi, ia tidak ingin orang yang paling dicintainya harus menderita bersamanya. Memang ini cara terbaik ia harus merelakan kyuhyun, harus melepaskan separuh bagian dari jiwanya, ia juga tidak akan bertahan jika kyuhyun tetap berada disisinya.  
"Hyung selamat tinggal." Changmin berjalan menuruni bukit kecil itu melangkahkan kakinya, ia tidak akan berbalik sekuat apapun kyuhyun berteriak memanggil dirinya, ia tidak akan berhenti. Sekuat apapun semuanya telah berakhir ia tidak akan pernah bisa memeluk tubuh hangat itu lagi, mengecup bibir itu sesuka hatinya, atau mengelus punggung jika sang pemilik ingin tidur. Ia tidak akan bisa melihat senyum menawan, sikap egois, ataupun sosok angkuh yang selalu rapuh jika berada disampingnya. "Hiduplah bahagia kyunnieku..." Ucap changmin sebelum menaiki mobil sportnya yang berada tepat disamping mobil audi hitam milik kyuhyun.  
Changmin mengelurkan smartphonenya mengetik sesuatu diatas layar smartphonenya lalu memasukkan lagi benda putih itu kedalam saku celananya.

****

"Kyu, jangan diam seperti itu." Siwon duduk disamping tempat tidur kyuhyun, namun namja itu sepertinya berada ditempat yang berbeda. Tubuhnya memeang berada disitu tapi jiwanya ntah berada dimana. Dia terus diam seperti itu sejak terakhir kali siwon menjemputnya diatas bukit kecil setelah menerima sms dari changmin. Changmin kembaran kyuhyun juga menghilang dia hanya meninggalkan memo kecil yang berisi jika dia kembali ke amerika bersama dengan eommanya, dia muak berada di korea.  
"Kau harus makan kyu, lihat kau belum makan apapun sejak kemarin." Siwon menatap pilu tunanganya itu, "Changmin pasti akan marah jika tahu kau tidak makan seperti ini." Ucap siwon.  
Kyuhyun bergerak, matanya menjerap-jerap mendengan nama changmin. "Minnie, aku merindukannya hyung." Keluh kyuhyun pada siwon, wajahnya memucat.  
"Kau harus makan, ia pasti akan kembali kyu. Minnie hanya bercanda ia pasti akan datang kembali ke korea. Percayalah padaku!" Siwon mengelus surai hitam itu lembut.

Sematara ditempat lain keadaannya ditempat itu tidak terlalu baik, mungkin dapat dikatakan jika keadaanya memburuk. Tubuh tinggi yang selalu penuh energi itu sekarang hanya seperti sebuah boneka yang tak bernyawa. Tubuh itu tersambung beberapa selang untuk mempertahankan hidup ini bukan sebuah lelucon, tubuh itu mengidam leukimia tingkat akhir, sudah tidak akan jenis obat-obatan yang mampu menyelamatkannya. Changmin langsung abruk begitu tiba di amerika, ia bahkan tidak dapat mempertahankan kesadarannya sedikitpun. Dia koma sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, benar-benar tidak ada tanda kehidupan sekalipun darinya. Dokter jung yang menjadi dokter pribadinyapun sudah melakukan hal yang sangat terbaik pada pasien yang telah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri itu. Dokter itu selalu mengecek keadaan changmin setiap saat, mengusahakan segalanya untuk dapat menyrmbuhkan changmin, tapi bagaimana seorang dokter dapat menyembuhkan seseorang jika orang tersebut tidak ingin hidup lagi. Tidak ingin menatap indahnya lagit biru bahkan orang tersebut sudah menandatangani perjanjian jika ia akan menyumbangkan organ tubuhnya bagi oranglain yang sangat membutuhkan. Sang dokter hanya bisa berharap sebuah keajaiban terjadi.

****

Kyuhyun menatap tetesan air hujan, ia mengingat dulu ia selalu akan bermain hujan dengan minnie bahkan jika keduanya harus dimarahi oleh kedua orangtua mereka. Dulu minnie akan memeluknya jika dia merasa kedinginan saat hujan, mereka juga pernah berbagi satu buat mantel untuk menghalangi hujan membasahi tubuh mereka, dan ia bahkan sangat ingat changmin pernah menunggunya dibawah tetesan hujan saat ia terlambat pulang dari sekolah.  
Ia terseyum mengingat itu semua, namun ia menangis jika menyadari semua itu hanya akan menjadi masa lalu baginya, semuanya sudah berlalu minnienya tidak ada lagi disampingnya, minnienya peri membawa semua yang ada pada dirinya. Membawa semua kebahagian dengan dirinya, meninggalkannya dengan keterpurukkan yang sangat mendalam, meninggalkan penyesalan yang tak pernah berakhir.  
kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meraih jaket dan mantel hujannya lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah, mungkin hujan bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Membuat perasaannya lebih menjadi nyaman. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia hanya terus berjalan. Berjalan seakan-akan changmin berada disisinya.

Tubuh changmin kejang-kejang pagi ini, tapi dokter berhasil mengatasinya. Obat-obatan yang diberikan dokter dengan sukses ditolak oleh tubuhnya, semua antibiotik itu dengan cepat dirusak oleh sistem kekebalan tubuh yang telah menjadi penghancur bagi tubuhnya. Semuanya telah dilakukan tapi tidak ada yang memberikan efek baik dari tubuhnya.

Kyuhnyun tersentak dari lamunannya ketika dilihatnya disebrang jalan ada minnienya yang sedang tersenyum pada seorang yeoja. Kyuhyun yakin jika itu adalah minnienya dia tidak akan pernah bisa salah mengenali minnienya. Dia bahkan mengenal minnienya sejak mereka berada dikandungan ibunya, mereka berbagi nutrisi bersama, berbagi tempat bersama, dan bahkan mereka membagi sebagian nyawa mereka bersama. Kyuhyun berlari mengejar sosok itu sosok yang sangat dikenali oleh seluruh bagian tubuhnya, sosok setengah dari jiwanya. Ia terus berlari hingga sesuatu menghantam tubuhnya dengan sangat keras. Hingga ia terlempar beberapa meter dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah, serta kesadaran yang menghilang secara perlahan dari tubuhnya.

"Dokter jung pasien kamar nomor 183 mengalami kejang-kejang lagi dok." Seru suster bernama kim jaejoong itu sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam.  
"Siapkan semua peralatan,suster."Ucap dokter jung sambil berlari menuju kamar 183, dokter itu langsung terkejut ketika sampai dikamar itu ia melihat sekilas elektrokardiograf sudah menunjukkan garis lurus panjang.. Dokter jung langsung mencoba menggunakan defibrillator untuk mencoba mengembalikan detak jantung changmin namun tidak memberikan efek apapun bagi tubuh changmin. Tubuh itu membeku seketika dan tak ada jiwa lagi didalamnya.  
"Apakah semuanya telah berakhir minnie?"

Epilog

"Kyuhyun jangan berlari nanti bisa jatuh,chagiya."  
"Eomma, kyu akan baik-baik saja." Ucap anak kecil berumur 5 tahun itu sambil tetap berlari mengejar bolanya yang telah berlari kearah lain. Anak kecil itu terus berlari sampai kaki kecilnya tersandung dan ia pun jatuh. "Eomma... appo...!" Ucapnya sambil menagis memenganggi kakinya yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah sedikit.  
"jangan nangis... ini minnie ada pelmen. Minnie beri ama kamu tapi janji jangan nagis ya.." Seru anak kecil berumur 4 tahun dengan aksen cadelnya.  
"Appo... hiks... hiks..."  
Anak kecil bernama minnie itu memberika permen lollipop yang sedang diemutnya kepada kyuhyun, dan hal itu langsung membuat kyuhyun berhenti menangis. "Minnie pelgi dulu ya,pay pay..." Ucap changmin lalu berlari kearah orangtuanya yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.


End file.
